


Masaya sa España

by uneighteen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 + 1, College!AU, M/M, tagalog fic, this is all because of vea lmao!, ust!au
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneighteen/pseuds/uneighteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton are college students. These are the five times they met and the one time they fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masaya sa España

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irwinwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwinwolf/gifts).



 

Hindi alam ni Ashton kung ano ang gagawin niya sa sitwasyong ito. Hindi siya hinohold-up, hindi siya nanakawan at lalong hindi siya nasasabon ng professor niya sa English. Wala, none of the above, kundi mayroong isang lalaki na nakatulog sa kanyang balikat sa FX na kanyang sinasakyan.

 

Sa loob-loob ni Ashton, iniisip niya na baka bumibreezy boy lang ‘tong lalaking to at naghahanap ng kasparks, pero ayaw din naman niyang manghusga agad ng taong di niya man lang kilala. Maaring pagod lang talaga si Blondie na mula sa Conservatory of Music ayon sa kanyang uniform, si Ashton naman ay mula sa Engineering. Ang alam lang ni Ashton bukod dito ay taga UST si kuyang blond ang buhok.

 

Maalog ang byahe, maraming lubak at nanigas si Ashton sa kanyang kinakaupuan dahil ayaw niyang magising si blondie. Si manong driver ay nagpapatugtog ng radyo at nanadyang natapat sa “Jeepney Love Story” ni Yeng Constantino. Natawa naman si Ashton dahil hindi ito isang jeepney kundi isang FX at teka, wala namang love story eh.

 

Napatingin naman tuloy si Ashton sa lalaking katabi niya at dito niya napagtanto na parang isang anghel mula sa langit (pero hindi parang si Nathaniel ha) ang natutulog sa kanyang balikat dahil sa mahahaba nitong pilikmata at mapupulang labi at dahil din siguro sa boses ni Yeng Constantino, nadadala siya nito (may pagka faney siya ni Yeng pero syempre hindi niya aaminin ito). Parang may pagkabadboy dahil mayroong lip ring sa kanyang ibabang labi at isa lang ang naiisip ni Ashton: turn-on.

 

It’s not everyday na mayroong nakakatulog na anghel sa balikat ni Ashton on the way home from UST, usually mga matatanda, minsan naman sobrang pawisin na breezy boys at meron ding mga girlalu na halatang kinikilig dahil siya ang nakatabi. No offense to the girls, pero he is more into boys lang talaga kaya medyo kadiri.

 

Nakatitig pa rin si Ashton sa kanyang katabi, tinititigan ang mukha upang di niya makalimutan-- di niya naman alam kung magkakatabi pa sila sa dinamirami ng FX at commuter sa Maynila at sa estudyante ng UST. Mayroong marahan na pagkabog sa dibdib ni Ashton, parang bumubulong, hanggang sa nararamdaman niya ang paggapang ng kuryente mula sa balikat na dinadantayan ng lalaking anghel patungo sa kanyang buong katawan.

Ito na ba yun? Ito na ba yung sign at blessing na matagal na niyang hinihintay? Apat na taon na siya sa UST, hindi pa siya nagkakasparks, nagkakagirlfriend or nagkakaboyfriend. Olats. Wala. Nganga. Mouth open open. It’s worth a shot, isn’t it?

 

Dahan dahan na binuksan ni Ashton ang bag niya dahil nagkaroon siya ng bright idea. Actually, nabasa niya lang ‘to sa Facebook kung saan nagcoconfess ang mga estudyante tungkol sa kanilang buhay so kung sino man ang nag-umpisa nito, laking pasalamat ni Ashton.

 

Mula sa kailaliman ng kanyang bag, kumuha ng isang pirasong papel si Ashton at ang kanyang paubos na HBW ballpen. Laking himala na di pa nawawala ang ballpen na ‘to.

 

Malapit nang bumaba si Ashton mula sa FX, malapit na niyang iwan ang lalaking anghel na may pagkabadboy kaya dali dali siyang nagsulat sa papel, nilukot ito at planong iiwan sa kanyang upuan.

 

Huminto na ang FX sa babaan ni Ashton, tinapik niya ang kanyang katabi at laking gulat ni Ashton noong makita niya ang bughaw na mata ng lalaking ito. Ang marahan na kabog ng kanyang puso ay naging parang yabag ng kabayo sa karerang tinatayaan ng mga tambay sa kanilang kanto.

 

Nagising na ang lalaki at binigyan si Ashton ng maliit na ngiti. Kabog. Kabog. Kabog.

 

Ngitian naman din ni Ashton sabay ng kanyang pagbaba at pagiwan ng piraso ng papel sa kanyang upuan.

 

May parang kirot sa puso ni Ashton noong sinara niya ang pinto ng FX at tinitigan ito hanggang umabot na sa kabilang kanto. Gagawa pa siya ng homework. Marami pang problema at hindi na ‘to dapat dumagdag.

  


*

  


Sabog si Luke sa panggigising sa kanya ng kanyang katabi. Pagod siya mula sa kanyang klase at sa panggigisa sa kanya ng professor niya kaninang hapon kaya naman wala na siyang hiya noong makatulog siya sa balikat ng kanyang katabi.

 

Pero ngayon, parang nahihiya na siya sa sarili niya kasi basa ang kanyang pisngi. Ibig sabihin naglaway siya sa kanyang katabi. Pota. Kadiri. Baboy.

 

Pinunasan ni Luke ang may laway niyang pisngi at sinampal sampal ang sarili upang magising dahil malapit na rin naman siyang bumaba. Lumilingon lingon siya sa paligid dahil baka hindi siya makapagpara ng tama. Dito niya napansin ang kalat sa kanyang tabi.

 

Sa totoo lang, ayaw ni Luke ng makalat kaya naman kumulo ang dugo niya sa kanyang katabi na nag-iwan pa ng kalat sa FX, medyo walang manners. Pogi pa naman. Turn-off.

 

Pinulot ni Luke ang papel, binuklat at binasa. Kinilig si Luke.

 

_“Hi, sobrang lalim ng tulog mo at mukhang pagod ka kaya di ko nakuha pangalan mo. Pero, ang cute mo matulog. Sa susunod na pagkikita natin, magpapakilala na ako. :) - Ashton, UST Eng'g”._

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> basically they are students from UST and this happened bc of vea (lucasfletcher @ tumblr) and well gO USTE


End file.
